


Sex, Drugs, & Booze

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: All Time Low, Cobra Starship
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, but I think I needed it, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at descriptions:</p><p>Alex has two boyfriends</p><p>That's pretty much it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Drugs, & Booze

Alex loved nights. At night, his parents didn't watch over him like a hawk. That meant he could sneak over to Jack's house.

He snuck out the window with his backpack, climbing down the side of his house carefully and quietly. Grabbing his phone, he flipped it open and dialed a familiar number. It rang a couple times before it was answered.

"Babe, come pick me up." Alex used the sweetest tone he could muster. "I need a ride."

It took ten minutes for a slick car to pull up. The blond-brunet ran over, hopping into the passenger seat with a wide grin. He set the bag on the floor of the car, shutting the door and buckling up.

"You got the shit?" Gabe asked, smirking and leaning over for a kiss.

Alex happily returned it and nodded. "Yeah, it's all in my bag." He said before cackling slightly. "Oh man, my backpack will smell for fucking weeks after this!"

The older boy laughed with, driving off to their destination. "Be careful. Sneak air fresheners in there." He suggested.

"Great idea." Alex said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Gabe sounded hopeful.

"No! It'll just smell like pot, booze, and evergreen!"

The Uruguayan man rolled his eyes affectionately before pulling into Jack's driveway. He and the brunet climbed out and snuck in, knowing Jack's parents are gone on a two day vacation.

The young teen greeted them at the door - Gabe with a hug and Alex with a kiss. He ushered both inside, saying May and Joe were out so they could do whatever pretty much.

"Alex brought the weed. And drinks." Gabe chimed in, voice singsong.

A grin spread across Jack's face as he snatched Alex's backpack and looked at the contents. "Dude, you got the good shit! Is that sour diesel? Damn, that's expensive shit - and you didn't bring beer? What's - oh my god is this Jack Daniel's?!"

Everyone seemed pretty impressed as the contents were placed all over the Barakat's living room floor.

After smoking nearly half of the bag of pot, the three had a bout of marijuana-induced laughter and jokes about nothing in particular. It took awhile for them to come down to enough sobriety for Jack and Gabe to get touchy feely with Alex, but it happened and when it did? Alex was doomed. His pants were a testament to how much blood wasn't anywhere but his crotch at the moment.

It took five minutes to get to the youngest boy's room, five more for everyone else to match how Alex was feeling, and a _lot_ longer for all three to solve their problems in the Blink-182 themed sheets of Jack's bed.

After the matter, Gabe lay to Alex's right, a blissful smile among parted and panting lips showing. His tanned chest glistened with sweat. Lolling his head to the side, the blond-brunet saw Jack to his left. His pale, skinny frame was heaving with heavy breaths that left a widely grinning mouth.

Each of the two, after catching their breath, gave Alex a small and soft kiss to the lips. It makes him remember how lucky he is now that he's got both under his arms. Two boyfriends who would do anything for him. Here they all lay, passing around the bottle of Jack Daniel's in Jack's bed after all having put so much passion and love towards each other.

 _This_ , Alex thinks to himself as he takes his fifth swig from the bottle, _This couldn't get better._

**Author's Note:**

> I worked so hard on this, please don't hate it omfg


End file.
